


Спасательная операция

by Swanheart69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanheart69/pseuds/Swanheart69
Summary: Ровно месяц назад Стив исчез.





	Спасательная операция

— Преступник обнаружен. У него заложник.

— Вас понял. Нужно действовать крайне осторожно.

— Так точно. Ждем подкрепление?

— Конечно. Преступник вооружен и очень опасен.

— Лев? Серьезно? Это самое страшное, что вы смогли придумать?

— Дэнно!

Дэнни не смог удержаться от смеха. Грейс и Чарли смотрели на него с таким искренним возмущением, на которое были способны только дети, чью игру родители прервали в самый неподходящий момент. Одеяло и подушки валялись на полу. Матрас перевернули на бок — видимо, для мнимого прикрытия. Главный злодей — огромный плюшевый лев, подарок Чарли от дедушки и бабушки Уильямс, — стоял посреди комнаты, в его приоткрытой пасти лежал игрушечный солдатик.

— Я думал, ты уже слишком большая, чтобы играть с братом.

Грейс потупила взгляд. Пару дней назад Чарли чересчур назойливо добивался внимания старшей сестры, на что она ответила довольно грубым отказом. Дело закончилось слезами и громкой ссорой. К счастью, Чарли был еще в том возрасте, когда обиды быстро забывались. Грейс же, чувствуя свою вину, старалась после того случая при возможности уделять брату как можно больше времени.

Дэнни щелкнул по козырьку бейсболки на голове Грейс — его бейсболки с символикой «Джетс» — и подмигнул ей, давая понять, что не сердится.

— Это твоя фуражка, офицер?

— Вроде того.

— Мы спасаем рядового Макгарретта, — воскликнул Чарли. Он выбрался из подушек и подбежал к нему.

— Рядового? Стива хватит удар. Когда вы успели понизить его в ранге? И кто его в этот раз спасает? «Общество анонимных адреналиноголиков»?

Чарли рассмеялся.

— Нет, — произнесла Грейс, наконец, улыбнувшись, — его опять спасают два детектива полиции Нью-Джерси.

— Что-то у вас не так с подведомственностью.

— Ну мы же суперотряд, — пояснил Чарли.

— К счастью для рядового Стива. Не пора ли вам закругляться?

У Чарли вытянулось лицо.

— Но заложник...

— Ах да.

Переступая через подушки как по минному полю, Дэнни вытащил из плюшевой пасти игрушечного «Стива». Грейс и Чарли издали победный клич и зааплодировали.

— Вот так всегда, — Дэнни изобразил поклон. — Стив попадает в беду, а мне его спасать. Даже будучи игрушкой, он умудряется доставлять хлопоты. А теперь — спать.

Уложив детей — да, Грейс Уильямс всегда будет для него ребенком, сколько бы лет ей ни исполнилось, это даже и не обсуждается, — Дэнни побрел в свою спальню. Только оказавшись там, он заметил, что все это время держал в руках игрушечного «Стива».

— О, нет, приятель. Спать ты со мной точно не будешь. Не заслужил.

Пришлось отнести его обратно в комнату Чарли.

***

Ровно месяц назад Стив исчез. К счастью, вместо того чтобы оставить письмо, он все же додумался позвонить и предупредить о своем отъезде. Дэнни накричал на него и повесил трубку. Потом перезвонил и сказал все, что думает о его очередной дурацкой затее.

Стив рассмеялся. Этот идиот посмел рассмеяться и с какой-то особой теплотой в голосе пообещал, что вернется.

Дэнни с трудом удержался, чтобы не разбить мобильник о ближайшую стену.

Грейс и Чарли были очень расстроены новостью. Но печаль довольно быстро сменило нечто иное. Так и появился игрушечный «Стив» и нескончаемая игра «спасти Макгарретта из той ямы, в которую тот себя зарыл своей суперменской способностью встревать в неприятности». По крайней мере, Дэнни так ее называл. Конечно же, у его детей фантазия была лучше. Например, «Операция &quotСахарная вата&quot» в подвале дома Эдвардсов. Грейс и Чарли пугающе понимали логику военных в кодировке названий операций. Стив одобрит, если все же вернется.

Игрушечный «Стив» под чутким руководством Грейс и Чарли выполнял любые выдуманные ими задания.

Оставалось надеяться, что настоящая команда Макгарретта столь же надежна.

***

Утром фигурка Стива ожидаемо оказалась на кухонном столе. Дэнни старался не смотреть на нее и какое-то время это даже получалось. Во время завтрака Чарли потянулся за игрушкой и стал обматывать макарониной из своей тарелки.

— Интересно, а дядя Стив сможет победить анаконду?

Дэнни чуть не поперхнулся. Грейс рассмеялась.

— Уверена, что сможет. Но давай не будем играть с едой.

— А самолет?

— Воу, фанаты Рэмбо, — Дэнни поймал Чарли за руку, когда тот замахнулся над солдатиком стаканом с молоком. — Никаких военных действий на кухне. Если ты наелся и тебе скучно с нами, иди посмотри мультики.

Чарли с радостью согласился и побежал в гостиную. Грейс какое-то время молчала, безрадостно ковыряя вилкой в тарелке.

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, — решил пошутить Дэнни, — что по международным конвенциям пытать змей запрещено. Даже если это анаконды, прикидывающиеся макаронами.

— Пап, а когда вернется дядя Стив?

Дэнни вздохнул. Взгляд невольно остановился на солдатике, который все еще стоял на столе.

— Не знаю, обезьянка. Понятия не имею.

— Надеюсь, с ним все в порядке.

— Я тоже.

***

У игрушечного «Стива» была дурная привычка — не без помощи Грейс и Чарли, конечно, — оказываться в карманах Дэнни. Однажды он чуть не скормил солдатика бедному оленю в контактном зоопарке. Игрушка неоднократно оказывалась на прилавке в его любимой кофейне вместе с мелочью. А как-то раз «Стиву» удалось спасти их от разъярившегося кабана. Коно тогда чуть с дерева не свалилась от смеха. Да, они забрались на дерево, чтобы не стать жертвой кабана, и ничего постыдного в этом нет. Но кто думал, что достаточно будет лишь кинуть в зверя пластмассовую фигурку?

Джерри по этому поводу еще очень долго их донимал.

— Может, кабан был болен?

— Не знаю, — Дэнни перебирал бумаги, которые Лу удалось изъять из фирмы, где работал их подозреваемый. — Лучше помоги.

— Странно, — Джерри вытащил «Стива» из-под бумаг. — Может, это не просто игрушка?

— Даже не начинай, Малдер. Поставь Стива на место, чтобы я его видел, а то в этом завале бумаг потеряется — будешь сам объяснять моему сыну, как так вышло.

Джерри уселся за стол и начал перебирать документы. Какое-то время они работали вдвоем, но вскоре Дэнни позвонил Лу и попросил подъехать. Когда же они через два часа вернулись, Джерри довольно эмоционально обсуждал что-то с игрушечным «Стивом».

— Макгаррету стоит поторопиться со своим возвращением, — пробормотал Лу, проходя мимо. — Я уже сам скоро начну разговаривать с этой пластмасской.

Дэнни ничего на это не сказал. Он разговаривал с игрушечным «Стивом» постоянно.

***

Грейс и Чарли продолжали выдумывать все новые и новые приключения для «рядового Стива». Иногда их герою приходилось бороться с быками на корриде, отстаивать честь США на международном родео, бороться с армией зубных щеток и даже огромным великаном, в роли которого выступал холодильник.

Частенько они и Дэнни вовлекали в эти игры.

— Ты же его самый лучший напарник, — лучезарно улыбнулась Грейс.

— Ну пожа-а-а-а-алуйста, Дэнно, — произнес Чарли, выбрав другую тактику — давить на жалость.

Дэнни обреченно вздохнул и пошел разговаривать с соседом. Его пес умудрился утащить игрушечного «Стива».

***

— Интересно, продают ли игрушечных матросов?

Чин посмотрел на него с удивлением, но, увидев у Дэнни в руках игрушечного «Стива», рассмеялся.

— Ему явно не понравится, что его заменили солдатиком.

— Я уже слышу его противный голос: «Морской флот, Дэнни, флот, не армия». Я даже не помню, как он оказался у Чарли и почему именно его они выбрали на роль заместителя Стива.

— Дети по-своему справляются с проблемами. Но раз им это помогает... Сколько уже времени прошло?

Один месяц, три недели, пять дней. В отличие от Стива, Дэнни не был точен вплоть до минуты.

— Не знаю. Сбился со счета после второй недели.

***

Стив объявился спустя десять недель.

Дэнни возвращался из магазина, когда заметил, что рядом с его домой стоит знакомый монстромобиль. Дэнни опустил голову на руль и выдохнул. Казалось, будто все это время ему на плечи давил неподъемный груз, и вот наконец этот груз сняли.

Стив был в гостиной. Он вместе с Чарли и Грейс играл со своей игрушечной копией. Услышав, как Дэнни вошел, он поднял глаза и устало ему улыбнулся. На щеке красовался порез, большой и неровный, как от ножа. В остальном же Стив выглядел вполне... здоровым.

— Дэнно. Неужели было сложно купить Чарли матроса?

Дэнни невольно рассмеялся. Ему многое хотелось сказать на этот нелепый вопрос. Хотелось накричать на идиота, осмотреть, а потом отвезти в больницу, чтобы квалифицированные врачи подтвердили или развеяли опасения. Хотелось уложить детей спать и расспросить о случившемся. Хотелось рассказать, как из-за него им всем грозила психушка, потому что вынуждены были разговаривать с пластмассовой куклой.

Стив улыбнулся еще шире, и все словно рукой сняло. Пусть на языке все еще крутилось банальное «Как ты?», но ответы перестали быть важными. Стив был в порядке, не улыбался бы, если бы было иначе. Дэнни окончательно успокоился и улыбнулся в ответ.

— Вот незадача. Я и не заметил. Вставайте с пола и пошли ужинать.

Они еще успеют поговорить. Потом. Сейчас хотелось просто насладиться моментом.


End file.
